


Beautiful Trap

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for 's prompt #50: “It’s a trap!”</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful Trap

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for 's prompt #50: “It’s a trap!”
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Beautiful Trap

~

The next thing Harry knew, he was waking to the smell of burning sauce. “Damn!” He tried to shift, but Severus was too heavy. “Severus!” 

Moving as fast as Harry had ever seen anyone move, Severus pointed his wand at the door. “What?” 

Laying a hand on Severus’ wand arm, Harry lowered it. “I need to check the sauce,” he said, tone soft. 

“Oh.” Exhaling, Severus collapsed back onto the bed. 

“You’ve excellent reflexes,” said Harry as he dressed. “You should try out for the Aurors.” 

Severus snorted. “I’m too old and--” He raised his left arm. “I’ve this unfortunate tattoo.” 

Harry grasped his left arm, kissing it. Then, looking into Severus’ face, he said, “Someone once told me that it’s our choices that define us. We’ve all made mistakes, but you chose to correct yours.” 

Shifting, Severus drew Harry down to him. They kissed, their tongues sliding together, heat escalating between them until Harry, panting, drew back. “Sauce,” he gasped. “If I don’t fix it, we’ll be having tea and toast for dinner.” 

“I’ve had worse,” said Severus. He smiled. “Go on. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Nodding, Harry slipped from the bed, and after one last look at Severus, he hurried into the kitchen.

Fortunately, the sauce was salvageable, and by the time Severus arrived, looking mouth-watering in loose sleep pants and an unbuttoned white shirt, Harry had taken it off the heat and added more liquid. 

“Is it ready?” Severus asked, coming up behind Harry and kissing the back of his neck. 

“Almost.” Harry leaned back against him. “Are you hungry? If so, I’ll drop the pasta now. It’ll just take ten minutes to cook.” 

“I am hungry, actually.” Severus nibbled Harry’s ear. “For many things.” 

Harry groaned. “This will end, right?” he whispered.

“What will?”

Harry turned, facing him. “This...need.” He smiled into Severus’ eyes. “It’s pretty intense.” 

Severus nodded. “It’s a trap.” 

Harry blinked. “Huh?” 

“Sex.” Severus dipped his head, sucking kisses along Harry’s clavicle. “We fuck, we feel good, so we fuck more, and we feel even better, and so it continues.” 

Harry pressed closer. “You mean we make love,” he corrected. 

Severus hummed. “Perhaps I do.”

~


End file.
